Project Summary ? Resource Core This grant proposes to continue efforts by the Nonhuman Primate Reagent Resource to develop and distribute immune cell-depleting antibodies for use in nonhuman primate models of disease. Operational aspects of the Nonhuman Primate Reagent Resource include seven distinct components whose overall goal is to provide high-quality, safe, effective and affordable antibody reagents for administration to nonhuman primate. We will generate new monoclonal antibodies against NHP targets in conventional or transgenic mice, or from existing cross-reactive antibodies. Cell-depleting or control antibodies will be engineered into ?primatized? forms to minimize immunogenicity in vivo, and modified to fine tune effector function or glycosylation. Existing platforms will be used for large-scale antibody expression by transient or stable CHO cell transfection, purification and buffer formulation. Strict release criteria will be employed for antibody products intended for use in animals. A web-based platform will be used to disseminate information on reagents available and a marketing plan established to assure reaching all investigators using nonhuman primate models. Meeting the needs of the research community will be ensured through community outreach and by establishing a program advisory board. Program effectiveness will be measured by user surveys. A web-based reagent ordering system and a well- established fulfillment process will be utilized for timely response to reagent requests. These resource activities will be integrated with antibody reagent activities supported by other funding sources.